


Adrenaline Rush

by cheese



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh can always blame the kiss on the adrenaline rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

The best part of touring (other than the millions of screaming fans, and the fame, and the cash, of course), Josh thinks, is the adrenaline rush. The pure high of endorphins, of being on stage, of playing and rocking out, just living the dream. 

Blood rushes to his ears and drowns out the encore and roaring screams around him. And he's drumming out the beat, keeping them all in time, in line. 

In only minutes the concert is actually over and they're all rushing off stage into a gigantic pile of testosterone and _joy_. And after they all slap each other on the back and ruffle each others' hair and need to just touch one another, share this with someone, the guys and the band alike, Niall is bounding towards him, bouncing like he does and Josh can't help the grin that's splitting his face right now. 

Niall, like always, ignores all his personal space and jumps on him, Josh barely having the wherewithal to catch him and spin them around. Neither of them thinks this is weird, Niall still laughing and running off, "Did you see? fucking rocked it, Devine. So sick. Best concert ever," like he doesn't say the same thing every night, and Josh is nodding his head and agreeing wholeheartedly.

Because yes, any time this happens and they get to be this close, just like this, it is the best concert ever. At some point, Niall's wound his legs around Josh's waist and they've stopped spinning, breaths coming in harsh pants between them. Josh wraps his hands around Niall's thighs, holding him up and the noise around them drowns out for Josh, the screams fade away. Both he and Niall have stopped laughing now, are just staring at each other, but it's still not weird, never, even with their faces mere inches away from each other, mere feet from thousands of fans.

So with the adrenaline still pumping (as good an excuse as any, Josh tells himself), and YOLO ringing through his head, he inches his face forward, closes his eyes and kisses Niall. It's a chaste peck, barely a brush of lips, but the smack as they pull away, in spite of it all, is the loudest sound to Josh. 

He pulls back and is suddenly self-conscious, waiting for Niall to jump off him and shove him away, not waiting (not expecting, but hoping) for Niall to slide his fingers into Josh's hair and pull him back in, kissing back all tongue and lips, teeth grazing Josh's bottom lip. They cling to each other like nothing else matters and kiss for what feels like hours and leaves Josh breathless with need.

Before things go any further, before their bandmates think anything more of it than an adrenaline-fueled kiss, Josh drops Niall and pulls away, smacking him on the butt playfully, putting on a grin for everyone else but watching Niall's face carefully. They fall in line with everyone else, ready to race out to the tour buses. Before they get to the door, though, Niall stops and grabs his arm, looking at Josh with more conviction than Josh had ever seen. He swallows audibly, too loud in the quiet hallway, then nods and says, "Later," with all the meaning a word can handle before he's off out the door to more shrieking screams.

And it only takes Josh one second of disbelief before (like always), he follows.


End file.
